


5 Times Tony Kissed Peter on the Cheek

by wordscorrupt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscorrupt/pseuds/wordscorrupt
Summary: Tony's a proper Italian boy. He sees an adorable spider-baby with a squishy face and must. kiss. those. cheeks.(or in other words, my self imposed therapy after THAT video)





	5 Times Tony Kissed Peter on the Cheek

After May’s untimely introduction to her nephew’s superhero life (which led to the _third_ time Tony came to genuinely fear for his life), Peter and Tony found themselves spending more time with each other due to May’s request that Tony keep a close eye on her nephew. What started as daily text messages and weekly phone calls quickly grew into Peter sleeping over at the compound every other weekend. And for the first time in his life, Tony found himself following a morning routine.

Peter let out a huge yawn, stretching his arms above his head as he staggered into the kitchen. Tony’s lips quirked as he glanced up momentarily at the teen before turning back to the pancakes because he was _not_ going to be burning them for the second day in the row.

“Good morning, kiddo.”

Peter mumbled an incoherent greeting as he walked past Tony, absentmindedly scratching at his hair as he went to rummage through the fridge. Tony watched from the corner of his eye as the kid, still half asleep, struggled to untwist the cap on the milk, and he was quick to swipe the jug away from the teen. Peter offered him a truly offended look coupled with a pout that tugged at Tony’s heart. 

“Go sit down before you destroy this kitchen. I’ll get you some milk, okay?” Tony placated the teen, placing the gallon of milk on the other side of him, far away from uncoordinated spider baby hands. 

Peter grumbled softly but made his way to the kitchen island, taking a minute to hoist himself up onto one of the chairs. Tony watched with a careful eye, ready at a moment’s notice to grab the kid if it looked like he was going to take a tumble. Thankfully, the kid got himself settled onto the chair, offering a proud grin over at his mentor. Tony rolled his eyes fondly. 

Peter sat quietly for a second before shuffling around in the pocket of his pajama pants for his phone, turning it on and starting to swipe through his notifications.

A few minutes later he jumped when a plate of pancakes stacked high appeared in front of him, followed by a bowl of fruit and lastly a glass of milk.

“Soup’s on, kiddo!” Tony exclaimed, planting a quick kiss to Peter’s cheek then shaking a can of whipped cream using it to decorate Peter’s pancakes with a lopsided smiley face.

“Mister Stark!” Peter giggled, rubbing at his cheek.  

“It talks!” Tony teased, ruffling the boy’s curls. Peter huffed, trying to hide his smile as the man walked over to grab his neglected mug of coffee.

“Better start eating before it gets cold,” Tony pointed out as he walked back, taking a seat in the chair next to Peter.

Peter grabbed his fork, cutting up his pancakes as the other moved to grab his phone so he could continue scrolling through it as he ate. That was until Tony reached over, swiping his phone away from him.

“Wha-?!” Peter squealed, reaching over to grab his phone but Tony just pocketed it instead.

“No phones while at the dining table,” Tony reminded him, taking a sip of his coffee before pointing at Peter’s plate, “Finish your food first, kiddo, and then you can get it back.”

Tony smirked as Peter let out a huff and for a minute it looked like the teen was going to argue before he picked up his fork and started eating, offering Tony a half heart glared. 

Tony grinned, taking a sip of his coffee.

Yeah, he had this parenting thing down.


End file.
